


Bad Poetry From a Nine Year Old

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found these on my desk while cleaning up and thought I's share my amusement with anyone who cares to read it. I didn't edit any of these, just typed 'em up so you could see. Everyone goes through a poetry phase right? Well mine was a little darker then the average kids, just so you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May 2003

Back when we were young.

When we were small.

When you trusted me.

And I trustd you.

Back throgh the years an in beteen the lines.

I saw what whent wronge.

I never call.

I never started a converstation.

I never helped you when you spoke to me.

I never tryd.

Not until I lost you.


	2. Chapter 2

August 2003

I feel it.

Their pain, their bleakness.

I feel it.

Their fear their suffering.

I share it.

Their loss, their lonlyness.

I share it.

Their anger, their dispair.


	3. Chapter 3

October 2003

They walk with me, afraid and angry.

We walk, in the lands of the lost.

I sooth, their wounds and sufferage.

We walk, not hoping for anything.

They cry, wishing it would stop.

We walk, to escape our selves.

I reach for my lost and lonely partner.

We walk, we have no reasin to stop.

They run, to get away from my touch.

We walk, to lose what follows us.

I run, to catch my partner.

We walk, to stop feeling.

They try, to lose all hope.

We walk, to free our selves.

I try, to save all hope.


	4. Chapter 4

January 2004

We sit in silence, silence says all.

We don't look around, where we are doesn't matter.

I watch them, they wont open their eyes.

We lay in silence and darkness, waiting.

They turn from me and leave.

I cannot go after them, they are gone.

We stand far from each other in silence.

We don't look for the other, it's pointless.

I wait for a sign of them.

Nothing happens we are separate.

For years no sign of them.

But always a feeling of connection.

I never knew if they felt it, yet I feel the connection.

They are alive.

So I will stay alive.

For now.


End file.
